1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more specifically, to a display device with an A/D (Analog/Digital) converter converting a personal computer (PC) signal received from a PC into a digital signal, a decoder digitalizing an external input signal received from an external signal inputter such as a TV, or a video player and decoding the digitalized external input signal, and a video processing handler which inputs the converted PC signal or the decoded external input signal performing a PIP (Picture in Picture) signal process which displays one of the converted PC signal and the decoded external signal for a main screen and the other for a sub main screen, thereby processing the converted PC signal and the decoded external signal to be displayable on a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A PC monitor can receive a signal generated from a PC through an external input terminal and display the received signal after an image processing is being done, and also display input signals transmitted from external input sources such as a TV, a video player, a DVD player, or a DTV, and the like, through the external input terminal after the image processing is being done.
The PC monitor has an additional function that is a PIP function displaying one main screen with more than one sub main screen at the same time, or a PBP (Picture By Picture) function which divides one screen into two and displays the divided screens at the same time.
Thus, a user can display a monitor screen as the main screen and a TV or a Video screen as the sub main screen at the same time, or vice versa, thereby displaying screens having different input sources in one screen at the same time.
In operating the PIP function or the PBP function, display properties, such as contrast, color, brightness, sharpness, and the like, are evenly applied to the input signals to be displayed on one screen without differentiating between the main screen or the sub main screen. However, considering that the PC usually displays still images while the external input screen usually displays moving images, the external input screen and the PC screen should be separately controlled to respectively optimize the displaying properties of the screens.
Thus, having divided a display into the main screen and the sub main screen, various methods exist for improving the quality of the sub main screen or an external input screen and controlling the display properties, when one of the PC screen and the external input screen is the main screen and the other is the sub main screen.
However, such methods require extra hardware to be added, like a new circuit with a complex process, and are improved undifferentiatedly without considering various aspects of various input signal sources.